Fun at college
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Miley Ray Stewart and her best buddy Lilly Anne Truscott have only a few weeks left of their college freshman year. They are lucky enough to share a dorm room with each other, but no one else.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana.**

* * *

 **Fun at college**

 **Miley Ray Stewart and her best buddy Lilly Anne Truscott have only a few weeks left of their college freshman year.**

They are lucky enough to share a dorm room with each other, but no one else.

It's no secret that they like privacy and also they often talk about things that really isn't what any of the two feel comfortable to bring up around others.

"Lils, can you believe our first year here at Stanford University is comin' to an end...? It feels like it was yesterday that I walked in here and said 'I'm Miley, I'm your new roommate' and we both knew that our friendship was as strong as ever and it still is." says Miley.

"No, it's hard understand. Time's flying by so fast. I'm surprised that we're reaching the end of college year number one already." says Lilly.

"We should do something special tonight to celebrate that we've made it through this year without any major problems." says Miley.

"Sounds cool. What you wanna do? The campus bar is closed for the year and I hate the smell of shit at Largo's Bar down the road." says Lilly.

"I think we can have a magnificent night right here in our room." says Miley. "Last week when dad was here, he managed to sneak in something that usually is forbidden in the dorms."

Miley open the closet and pull out a black paper bag. Inside is a big bottle of vodka.

"OMG, never thought I'd see Miley breaking the rules and hide vodka in our dorm. Awesome. Lilly like." says Lilly with a huge smile.

"Kinda thought ya would, girl. See ya here tonight at seven. Now I need to go and talk some things over with Professor Picard." says Miley.

"Okay. See ya later, Miles." says Lilly.

15 minutes later, Miley enter the office of Professor Picard.

Professor Vincent Picard is Miley's college teacher in Advanced Science.

"Sir, you wanted to see me..." says Miley in a mature tone.

"Yes, please have a seat, Miss Stewart." says Professor Picard.

"I hope there's no problem." says Miley.

"The complete opposite, actually. You're so far ahead that I feel confident to write you a letter of recommendation for you, if you'd like to work for the Malibu Institute of Science after graduation." says Professor Picard.

"Wow! That's a big thing. I need time to think about it." says Miley.

"You have until Monday." says Professor Picard.

"Thanks, sir." says Miley with a smile.

"In case you decide to accept, of course you'd start out as an assistant scientist only." says Professor Picard.

"Yeah, of course. I understand." says Miley.

"Good. See you on Monday and if you have any questions just e-mail me." says Professor Picard.

"Sure." says Miley as she leave the room.

Later that night, at just before seven, Miley enter the room she share with Lilly.

"Okay...let's see, we have the vodka, pizza and some triple-X lesbo movies." says Miley as she place the vodka and pizza on the table between their beds and put one of the movies into the DVD-player.

10 minutes later, Lilly enter the room.

"Sorry that I'm late by like ten minutes. Nickie was asking me a bunch of stupid questions and..." says Lilly.

"It's fine. Gave me time to get things ready here." says Miley.

Miley pour shots of vodka for herself and Lilly, then they each sit down on their bed.

"Here, press play." says Miley as she gently toss the remote to Lilly.

Lilly grab the remote and press play while she take a bite of the pizza.

"Porn?" gasp Lilly in surprise when the movie starts. "And not just any porn, lesbian stuff...wow!"

"I thought you'd enjoy it." says Miley.

"And you're right. I was just surprised." says Lilly.

"This is one of my favorite lesbian porn-movies." says Miley.

Miley drink some vodka and take a bite from the pizza.

"Uh, Miley...what if someone finds out what we're doing in here?" says Lilly.

"No fear, most studenst are either downtown or have gone home early. You and me are more less the only people on campus tonight." says Miley with a sexy smile.

"Awesome!" says Lilly. "Then I can spend the rest of the night in my panties and get these sweatpants off me."

Lilly kick off her sneakers and pull off her sweatpants, leaving her in hoodie and panties.

"Pink panties? Nice." says Miley when she sees Lilly's pink lace panties.

"They're a gift from mom. She gave them to me for my birthday." says Lilly.

"Is it okay if I take off my pants too?" says Miley.

"Sure, Miley." says Lilly, a bit too excited.

Miley kick off her boots and pull down her jeans, leaving her in leather tank top and white latex panties.

"Sexy panties you got, girl." says Lilly.

"Oh, thanks." says Miley as she blush a bit.

"Look, have you ever imagined doing that?" says Lilly, gesturing to the TV-screen.

The movie now show 2 girls, one blonde the other with dark hair, licking each other in the 69-position.

"Well, I can admit that I've had a few dreams about it, but I've never done it in real life. Have you?" says Miley.

"No, I haven't...wanna try though." says Lilly.

"I'm sure that someone as beautiful as you, won't have any problems finding a girl who's up for that." says Miley.

"I know, but the things is, I don't just want a one-night hook-up. I want a girl who I can trust, love and just hang out with." says Lilly.

"You pretty much just described what you and I have, except for the fact you and I have never had sex with each other." says Miley.

"Yeah, cool huh?" says Lilly.

"Yeah. You're such a funny chick, Lils. One of the many traits that make you a truly amazing human and a perfect friend for me. I don't even want to know what my life would have been like withou you at my side." says Miley.

"I think it would have been a lot less fun and way more crappy than it is." says Lilly with a cute little laugh.

"That's probably more true than we'll ever know my friend." says Miley.

"Yeah." says Lilly.

Lilly drink a huge splash of vodka and then put her right hand down her panties and starts to do some slow casual masturbation.

"Mmm, Miley..." mumbles Lilly.

"Lils, are you playin' with yourself while thinkin' about me?" says Miley.

"Ooops! Me forgot I wasn't alone in the room." says Lilly. "I was masturbating to you. You're a sexy chick."

"Well, of course I'm a sexy chick, but I thought you and Oliver were still in love." says Miley.

"I haven't told you, but Oliver and I broke up last week over a Skype call. He said he'd found someone much more sexy to date." says Lilly.

"Are you okay?" says Miley, ready to comfort Lilly.

"I'm fine, actually. Oliver and I had kinda lost our spark anyways and I have kinda come to the conclusion that I'm into girls." says Lilly.

"You're bi...?" says Miley.

"No, I'm a lesbian. I just thought I was straight." says Lilly.

"Oh my goodness, that's how it is for me as well. I also like girls." says Miley.

"Really? Cool and cute." says Lilly as she starts to masturbate harder.

15 minutes later.

"Mmmm, yeah! So nice and sexy..." moans Lilly as she get an orgasm.

"Uh...did you just cum?" says Miley.

"I did, sorry..." says Lilly.

"No, don't be sorry. It was sexy." says Miley. "Now it's my turn."

Miley does like one of the girls in the movie and masturbates with both hands down her panties.

"Oh yeah, the famous two-handed thing. Nice." says Lilly.

"Yeah!" moans Miley.

"Sexy." says Lilly.

"Mmmm, fuckin' nice!" moans Miley.

"Ah, cute." says Lilly.

12 minutes later.

"Fuckin' damn nice!" moans Miley as she get an orgasm.

"Wow! You cum like a pornstar. Cool." says Lilly.

"Thanks, so do you, Lils." says Miley.

"I guess I do." says Lilly with a cute smile.

"Aww, you do, girl." says Miley.

The next day is a Saturday so Miley and Lilly sleep late.

"Lilly...it's already eleven." says Miley as she wake up.

"Give me just ten more minutes..." mumbles Lilly.

"Deal. Meet me in the campus dining room in ten, okay?" says Miley.

"Sure." says Lilly.

Miley put on skinny jeans, black t-shirt and her boots and head down to the dining room.

Only five other students are there.

Miley simply ignore them because these particular students she barely know.

She take a seat by an empty table and wait for Lilly.

"Miley." says Lilly when she show up 5 minutes later.

"Hi, Lils." says Miley.

Miley and Lilly go and get their brekfast and then return to the table, sit down and eat.

"Last night was nice, right?" says Miley.

"It was fun." says Lilly. "And sexy."

"I agree. It was very sexy." says Miley.

"Yay." says Lilly.

"Mhm." says Miley.

"So what's your plans for today?" says Lilly.

"I was thinking about cathing up on some studies." says Miley.

"Miley Ray Stewart, it's a Saturday! Forget about school for a bit." says Lilly.

"No thanks, I want to make sure that I don't wait until last minute to finish all my school-work before the summer." says Miley.

"Okay...whatever floats your boat, Miley. I'm gonna head to the mall later and buy a new dress." says Lilly.

"I understand." says Miley.

"Yeah." says Lilly.

2 hours later, Miley study in the park outside the dorms.

"Hmm, with 42.5 % gold, the result should be..." mumbles Miley.

"...enough to withstand at least the bullet from an MP-5 submachine gun." says Lilly, walking up to Miley.

"You're right." says Miley.

"I wanna ask if you changed your mind and are going to the mall with me." says Lilly.

"Sorry, Lils. I seriously need to complete this today. I'll join you next time, you have my word on that my friend." says Miley.

"Okay. I'm going to the mall. See you later." says Lilly.

"See ya." says Miley and then return her attention to the calculation she is doing. "With a Beta-level impact force and if we estimate a range of about 45 feet between the weapon and the target, we'll get damage equal to..."

4 hours later, Miley is in the dorm room, doing something on the computer when Lilly return.

"Hi, Miley!" says a happy Lilly.

"Hi, Lils!" says Miley with a bright sweet smile.

"Miley, I have something important to tell you." says Lilly, suddenly serious.

"Lils, you are my best friend, you can tell me everything. I never judge or hate, no matter what." says Miley in a mature calm tone.

"Okay...the true reason I broke up with Oliver is that I love someone else and that person is you, only you, Miley my friend." says Lilly.

"I'm glad you feel that way because I love you as well. I've probably done so for years, but was just too damn shy to admit the truth to neither of us." says Miley.

"Miles, don't joke around." says Lilly.

"Lils, trust me, I am 100 % serious, just like you. I love you, Lilly." says Miley.

"Awww, Miley!" says a happy Lilly.

"Awww, Lilly!" says Miley, very happy too.

"Do you wanna have...like you know...sex...with me?" says Lilly.

"Oh yeah!" says Miley with a happy tone.

"Take me, Miley." says Lilly as she pull off her jacket.

"Sure, girl." says Miley as she gently grab Lilly's boobs and slowly and softly rub them.

"Mmm, yeah! Play with my boobs." moans Lilly.

"You have beautiful boobs, Lilly." says Miley with a seductive smile.

"Awww, thanks." whisper Lilly in a soft warm tone.

"Girl, ya know how dang creamy and erotic your boobs are." says Miley, her southern accent now stronger than normal.

"I love when your voice turn all southern-style." says Lilly with a smile.

"Ah, do ya now? That's fuckin' cute, Lils." says Miley.

"Mmm, yeah!" says Lilly. "I totally love it."

"That's nice." says Miley.

"My pussy is getting wet." says Lilly.

"Oh, nice." says Miley.

Miley pull down Lilly's pants and panties and starts to lick Lilly's pussy.

"Yeah! Keep doing that, Miley. It feels so good." moans Lilly.

15 minutes later.

"Mmm, yeah! So fucking nice!" moans Lilly as she get an orgasm.

"Lilly Truscott, you are so cool and sexy." says Miley.

"Aww, so are you, Miley Stewart." says Lilly.

"Thanks, girl." says Miley.

"I think it's my turn to lick your pussy now." says Lilly.

"Nice." says Miley with a sexy smile.

Lilly pull down Miley's jeans and panties.

"Okay, here we go." says Lilly as she starts to lick Miley's sexy pussy.

"Yes, that feels good." whisper Miley.

Lilly simply smile and keeps on licking.

"Mmmm, yeah! Lils, so good you are at this!" moans Miley.

12 minutes later.

"Ahhh, yeah! Fuckin' nice!" moans Miley as she get an orgasm.

"Let's eat. All this sex-stuff made me hungry." says Lilly.

"Well, let's have early dinner then. I order us take-out." says Miley.

"Cool, but no pizza." says Lilly.

"Sure, Lils." says Miley.

Miley turn on her laptop and orders take-out online.

"The regular stuff, Lilly?" says Miley.

"Oh yeah...and extra hot-sauce, please." says Lilly.

"I know." says Miley with a friendly laugh.

An hours later, a guy show up to deliver their food.

Miley pay for it and then she and Lilly sit down by their table and eat.

"Miley, any plans for the summer?" says Lilly.

"I might record my first album as Miley and not Hannah, but primarily I will spend my time with you since you are kinda my girlfriend now." says Miley.

"Yay!" says a very happy Lilly. She's happy that Miley plan to hang out with her over the summer and also because she is apparently Miley's girlfriend from now on.

"Lils, you do wanna be my girl, right?" says Miley.

"Yeah, of course. I love you, Miley." says Lilly in a childish tone.

"I truly hope you'll spend summer with me. Of course I respect if you have some other plans and if so just let me know." says Miley.

"I don't have any specific plans so I will hang out with you, for sure." says Lilly.

"I'm glad you will my friend." says Miley.

"Miley, this summer I wanna go to Crowley Corners with you. I want us to hang out in the town where you were born." says Lilly.

"That's a very good idea, Lilly. I'd love to show you around good ol' Crowley Corners and I haven't had time to go there in a while so we'll do that." says Miley.

"Awesome!" says a happy Lilly.

"Yeah, you'll love it in my former hometown. It's not as fancy as what you're used to, havin' grown up in Malibu and all, but it's actually nice." says Miley.

"No fear, Miley. I can take life on your family's farm." says Lilly.

"I know, you've already been there once, even though it was a short visit." says Miley.

"When your dad took you there and the world almost found out that you were Hannah Montana. I remember." says Lilly.

"That was a crazy time in my life, but now things are much more easy. I'm just Miley now. Hannah Montana is my past." says Miley.

"What did you do with Hannah-wig?" says Miley.

"As you know there were actually 4 of them. One was given to the RRHF and is on display there, two I decided to burn and one I still have, just in case." says Miley.

"Kinda sad that two are burned, gone forever." says Lilly.

"No, not really. At first I thought about destroying all 4 wigs, but later I felt that such a thing might be stupid." says Miley.

"I wonder how things are back home in Malibu..." says Lilly.

"I don't think much has changed." says Miley.

"You're probably right." says Lilly.

"Lils, how long have you known that you're a lesbian?" says Miley.

"Since the moment you first entered this room and said 'I'm Miley, I'm your new roommate' to me." says Lilly. "What about you?"

"I knew I was a lesbo when you gave me a hug backstage after I revealed to the world on the Jay Leno show that Miley and Hannah are the same person." says Miley. "You probably didn't notice it at the time, but the hug made my pussy wet and I knew."

"Why didn't you tell me?" says Lilly.

"You were dating Oliver and seemed to be 100 % straight so I decided to not tell you how I was feeling." says Miley.

"Okay. That totally makes sense." says Lilly.

"It does." says Miley.

"I hope Oliver don't get mad when he find out that you and me are dating now." says Lilly.

"It will take some time, but he'll understand. Oliver's pretty open minded and we're his buddies so I don't think he would get mad at us." says Miley.

"You're right...at least I hope so." says Lilly.

"Yeah." says Miley.

"Aww, Miley! You're amazing. I love you." says Lilly.

2 hours later.

Miley and Lilly are in their room.

Lilly suddenly open her bag and pull out a white flask.

"Okay...make me cute!" says Lilly as she take a big sip from her flask.

"What are ya drinkin'...?" says Miley.

"Irish whiskey." says Lilly.

Lilly drinks some more.

50 minutes later, Lilly is drunk.

She can barely keep herself in place on the chair.

"Wow, Lils. I'm surprised that such a small amount of alcohol made you drunk. About a year ago you could drink nearly two bottles of brandy without being affected." says Miley.

"That was pre-college me. A year here has made me less capable of knocking back the waters of blaze." says Lilly.

"Since when do we use that term?" says Miley.

"We never do, but Oliver and I used to." says Lilly.

"Really? Okay, whatever floats your boat, Lils." says Miley.

"Sexy baby of the south says what?" says Lilly.

"Hey! My family are the people who do the 'say what' thing." says Miley.

"You guys don't have copyrights for it." says Lilly with a friendly laugh.

"Well, that's actually true." says Miley as she laugh a bit too.

"Yay!" says Lilly in a childish tone.

"Lils, you were always such a funny girl and ya still are." says Miley.

"Awww! Thanks, Miley." says Lilly with a cute smile.

"Well aren't ya one sexy girl...?" says Miley.

"I'm sexy." says Lilly.

"Mmm, yeah ya are, Lils." says Miley.

"Totally! Gotta say that first year of college has been awesome and to end it with Miley Ray Stewart as my girlfriend makes it more than twice as good. Me is lucky." says a very happy Lilly and she know that Miley is very happy too.

 **The End.**


End file.
